


hand over hand

by Laeana



Series: love is a seduction game, [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Fear, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Quand Pierre demande à l'emmener dîner, Charles ne peut s'empêcher de réfléchir. Il est sûr que son ami d'enfance ne veut plus le voir.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: love is a seduction game, [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	hand over hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [hold me close while I start to climb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617474) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> Les premières fois ont un goût de renouveau.

> **Oh**   
>  **Little love**   
>  **Hold me down**   
>  **I've had enough**

Charles sort de son lit, enfin, après deux jours de fièvre. Ses cours le narguent presque du coin de l'œil mais Pierre a bien veillé à ce qu'il se repose. Il a juste envie d'une douche. Il se déshabille entièrement et se jette sous le jet tiède.

Cela lui fait un bien fou, vraiment.

Quand son petit-ami, il a envie de l'appeler petit-ami même s'il n'est sûr de rien, débarque dans sa chambre il est entièrement nu mais cela ne le dérange pas vraiment.

— Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas ...

— Non, ce n'est pas grave.

Il a repris du poids depuis le temps. Il est toujours un peu plus mince qu'avant, sa masse musculaire à recomposer, mais il est définitivement en bonne santé. Il enfile un caleçon, quand il sent que son compagnon est gêné.

Ils n'ont rien fait, le plus âgé a été là tout du long. Il manque de mots pour lui exprimer à quel point il lui est reconnaissant.

— Je venais te chercher pour te demander de dîner avec moi ce soir.

Ce ton ne lui semble rien annoncer de bon. C'est fataliste. C'est ... il a peur soudainement parce que si Pierre lui dit qu'il ne veut plus le voir, si Pierre lui dit qu'il a finalement rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il doit le quitter ...

Il sera obligé de l'accepter.

Parce que quand quelqu'un a été là pour lui aussi longtemps, il ne peut pas l'entraver, il ne peut pas le retenir et l'accrocher à lui égoïstement. Il l'a compris avec Daniel, il ne refera pas la même erreur.

Peu importe à quel point ça lui fait mal, et ça fait un mal de chien. Cela fait trop longtemps que son ami et lui n'ont pas eu de soirées comme ça, n'ont rien fait.

— D-D'accord. Ok. On se voit à quelle heure ?

— Je viendrais te chercher ce soir, après tes cours ?

— Est-ce que je dois porter quelque chose en particulier ?

— Non, non, viens comme tu es.

Il est nerveux.

Il est davantage nerveux le soir même dès que sa dernière conférence se finit et qu'il remballe ses affaires. Il échange un sourire avec George, assis un peu plus loin, fait comme si de rien n'était.

Mais quand la voiture de Pierre devient visible et qu'il finit par s'y glisser, lissant distraitement les plis de la chemise qu'il s'est quand même forcé à enfiler, il est plein d'appréhensions.

Ils se garent devant un restaurant un peu huppé, plus luxueux que ceux dans lesquels ils ont pu mettre les pieds et il essaye de faire taire cette mélodie qui se répète encore et encore dans sa tête.

C'est la fin. C'est la fin. Cestla fin. Cestlafin. Tout est fini.

Voyons, avoir autant d'espoir, Charles ? Tes expériences précédentes ne t'ont rien appris ?

Il oublie presque parfois qu'il a encore une vague marque sur ses poignets, une irrégularité sur sa peau. Des cicatrices. Lui rappelant à quel point l'espoir est dangereux.

— Tout va bien ?

Pierre le lui demande avec un joli sourire et il hoche la tête sans effort, prenant une profonde respiration, conscient du sujet qui va être abordé.

— Ecoute, si tu en as marre de moi ce n'est pas-

— Charlie, je voulais te dire que-

Ils ont parlé en même temps. Il baisse immédiatement les yeux, sentant ses joues chauffer. Il a rassemblé tout le courage qui lui restais pour débuter cette diatribe, ne sait pas s'il aura la force de continuer.

— Attends, Charles, quoi ?

Son camarade semble choqué, abasourdi de la phrase qu'il vient de sortir. Il se terre un peu plus dans son siège.

— Eh bien ... comme ça faisait longtemps qu'on était pas sortis ... et ces derniers temps c'était un peu compliqué ... et je suis un fardeau ... je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un.

— Quoi ? Non, Charlie, non et non.

Pierre saisit sa main par dessus la table avec douceur. Ses yeux bleus illuminés d'une telle tendresse, il est sûr que personne ne l'a jamais regardé comme ça.

— Je venais te dire que je t'aimais. Je venais te demander de sortir avec moi, de prendre un nouveau départ, maintenant que tout va mieux.

— V ... Vraiment ?

Il a du mal à y croire, spirale de pensées négatives qui l'empêche de raisonner correctement. Une larme roule sur sa joue et son compagnon vient l'essuyer rapidement.

— Bien sûr que je veux sortir avec toi. Je t'aime aussi. Tu es celui qui m'a ramassé, celui qui a toujours été là pour moi, le seul. Ça me déchirait le cœur de penser que tu ne voulais plus de moi, parce que moi j'aurais toujours voulu de toi.

— Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné.

Il sait qu'il peut le croire. Il le sait tellement. Il s'en veut presque un instant d'avoir douté de Pierre quand ce dernier est toujours tellement attentionné. Quand ce dernier ne semble avoir d'yeux que pour lui.

— C'est la première fois que tu me dis vraiment je t'aime, Charlie.

— Oh. Et ?

— Rien, j'aime juste vraiment t'entendre le dire.

Ces mots passent ses lèvres et la réalisation le frappe. Il est guéri; ça a été long et difficile, un sentier hargneux, pas toujours très clair mais il s'est accroché. Il s'est accroché et il a droit au bonheur, enfin, un peu.

— Je t'aime, Pierre, je t'aime.

Laisser ces mots franchir ses lèvres est libérateur.

**Author's Note:**

> Cela a été doux, si doux d'écrire enfin une fin heureuse ou quelque chose qui s'en approche pour eux-deux et tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, un plaisir vraiment. J'espère que ça vous a plus autant qu'à moi.


End file.
